Starfire
Starfire is a crossover character from Teen Titans Go, and a member of the Teen Titans. Her first appearance was in Imagi Titans Go! She is voiced by Hynden Walch. Appearance Starfire dresses in a purple two-piece suit. The top half is a strapless/sleeveless top with a necklace covers her chest, while the bottom section is a miniskirt. She has grey gauntlets, and tall purple boots with stars on the soles and white thigh socks underneath. She has pale orange skin, slightly pointed ears, long hot pink hair, tiny pink eyebrows and green eyes, with the sclera of her eyes being light green along with large feminine eyelashes. Her hair curls over in bangs right above her eyes, and she has tendrils of hair in the front. Personality Starfire is an optimistic, eager, fearless, sweet, and beautiful girl who loves to see the joy around her (much to the opposite of Raven) and enjoys spreading love and happiness around the Tower. She is very kind and is known for telling the truth unless it is to help a friend. In "Ghostboy," she tells Robin a lie to keep Ghost Beast Boy a secret. The show likes to play with the idea of Starfire being "bad": In "Starliar," Beast Boy teaches her how to lie. In "Love Monsters", She tells the truth about letting the twin monsters out. She is challenged to be a villain and enemy for Robin in "'Starfire The Terrible'," and even becomes partially evil in "Mr. Butt". Starfire can be naive to a point; in "Ghostboy", by falling for Beast Boy's prank that he was a "ghost" (he pretends to be dead) and that she must obey his every command. She even believed that her elder sister came only to see her in "Mr. Butt". She also believed in the "Second Christmas" that Cyborg, Beast and Raven made up in order for them to get more presents and cookies. While Starfire is sweet and kind , she can also be merciless and extremely aggressive at times. When she is angry she will not hesitate to destroy everything in front of her even her own teammates, for example "'La Larva de Amor'," when the Titans lost Silkie for a time, or in "Second Christmas" when Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven deceived her into believing an imaginary holiday. Starfire has a generous personality because while she tries to learn Earth customs, she would share aspects of her own Tamaranean culture with the Titans. As seen in "Missing" where she offers Robin some zorkarberries, she occasionally offers alien food that she enjoys to the Titans, though they often kindly refuse. She also tends to bring up certain aspects of her people's lifestyle: in "Staff Meeting," Starfire supports Robin's fetish-like bond with his staff by reasoning that some Tamaraneans bond with inanimate objects too. A prime example of Starfire's personality is seen in "Breakfast Cheese," where she attempts to teach the other Titans the art of using compassion and friendship instead of violence and aggression to win battles. She doesn't completely understand the English language. She doesn't often use contractions (don't, they've, can't, cannot, won't etc.) and often misquotes sayings and idioms. For example, she combined "locomotive" and "commotion" to say "What is all the locomotion about?" instead of "What is all the commotion about?" or adds the articles "of" and "the" in places it shouldn't be, such as "the night of the girls!" instead of "girl's night out." Her unique form of speech characterizes her as the immigrant of the group. Starfire is often amazed by mundane Earth. She is very kind going out of her way to make Robin happy by acting as a villain for him in "Starfire the Terrible." She is also superficial about her looks as seen in "Legendary Sandwich" when she fights a monster in outer space and gets most of her hair cut off, further provoking her anger. It is revealed that Starfire has coulrophobia (fear of clowns) in "The Return of Slade". She is shown to be hiding whether a clown is present or not. She was afraid of Honk, evil or not. The fear eventually went away and turned into Starfire's hatred for clowns. She punched Honk unconscious and vows that she will never trust a clown. Abilities and equipment Tamaranean Physiology: Starfire's superpowers and natural abilities are derived from her extraterrestrial heritage as a Tamranian. Like Kryptonians (for example; Superman), Tamaraneans are basically solar batteries who convert ultraviolet light into superhuman abilities. All of her Tamaranian abilities are greatly strengthened by her feelings. *'Superhuman Strength:' She was strong enough to break a wall. She is also one of strongest Titans on the team. Able to easily catch the couch that Cyborg threw at her in "Nose Mouth." *'FTL' Flight: She can fly faster than light itself. In the original show, she could fly when she had unbridled joy, though, it may not be this way in this show, as she is seen flying more than walking. *'Superhuman Speed:' Her flight may be faster than light, since she is capable of moving so fast that she can travel through time as seen in "Gorilla." *'Superhuman Agility and Enhanced Reflexes: '''She is extremely agile and nimble, and has incredibly fast reflexes. *'Limited Invulnerability: She is immune to most physical damage and injury, and has bulletproof skin. *'''Superhuman Durability: She is seen on multiple occasions able to take a decent amount of damage that would otherwise completely incapacitate a normal human. For example, she has been crushed in "''No Power''"'' and "[[Be Mine|''Be Mine]]!" and was very close to fine. *'Superhuman Endurance & Enhanced Stamina: '''Like the rest of her kind, Starfire can endure severe weather conditions, and be awake for long periods of time. *'Outer-space Adaption:' As seen in "Legendary Sandwich," she can survive while in space without the need for a space suit. *'Language Assimilation: She can learn, understand and speak spoken languages of life forms instantly through lip contact; though she has a lot of difficulty in understanding the ways of the English language; probably due to not kissing more than one guy. *'Extended Longevity: '''Like all Tamaraneans, she is capable of living hundreds of years; far beyond normal human beings. *'Decelerated Aging: '''She also has a slowed aging process, as she can remain young and youthfully beautiful for hundreds of years to match her extended lifespan. '''Ultraviolet Energy Projection: She can shoot bright green-colored ultraviolet energy (which she calls "starbolts") from her hands that are quite strong and capable of causing extensive damage, and are hot enough to melt through metal, rock, stone, and steel. Her bright green energy-projecting abilities are fueled by righteous fury. *'Starblasts:' She shoots lightning-like green energy from her hands. As seen in some episodes, the starbolts can create bright green fire.Yet in Starfire the Terrible its purple. *'Starbursts' *'Starbolt Beams ' *'Starbolt eye beams:' She can shoot powerful, bright green laser-beams from her eyes from a distance. *'Starbolt Rain/Shower:' She summoned many lightning-like starbolts to gravely harm the other Titans in "La Larva de Amor," ''and against Blackfire in ''"Mr. Butt", causing massive destruction in her wake. *'Starbolt Bomb: '''A large, bright green orb of starbolt energy similar to a starblast, but one that must be charged up to create an even bigger and more destructive explosion, as seen in "[[Mr. Butt|''Mr. Butt]] " against Blackfire. *'Lighting Generation:' At one point in "Tamaranian Vacation", she managed to generate bright green lightning from the sky; due to her intense fury. *'Starbolt-Snowball Barrage: '''In "Second Christmas", she fired multiple blasts of circular starbolts combined with snowballs at the other four Titans, in a fit of anger. * '''Expert Swordsmanship: '''She is highly trained the use of a sword; as seen when she was defending her home world in "Tamaranian Vacation." She was also seen using a sword in [[Power Moves|''Power Moves]] when trying to remove Robin from Cyborg's body. She can even supercharge it with her bright green, glowing ultraviolet energy bolts; thus making her blows much stronger and more effective. * Detective Skills: She solved a mystery all by herself in "I See You." * Extraterrestrial '''Martial Arts: '''She is also slightly trained in many forms of earthly hand-to-hand combat, and high-levels of alien martial arts as well. Relationships ''Main Article: Starfire/relationships Fanon Episode Appearances *Imagi Titans Go! Trivia *She and Robin are shipped by fans. Their ship name is RobStar **But, some people ship her with Cyborg. Their ship name is CyStar. **Her and BB's ship name is BBStar *It is revealed in Imagi Titans Go! that the Imagis have the ability to summon characters from other shows into their world. **Also, it is the first crossover. Category:Girls Category:Teenagers Category:Crossover Characters from Other Shows Category:Heroes Category:Teen Titans Category:Teen Titans Go Characters Category:Characters